Meeting Halfway
by DreamEscape16
Summary: He wants to say that he loves her, but he knows she'll never accept those words from his lips. Bat and Cat one shot.


**Meeting Halfway**

**All characters belong to DC Comics and Christopher Nolan**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

He tasted the coppery tang of blood seeping down the rawness of his throat, the corners of his beautifully shaped lips were smudged with blood, he was crouched down the edge of cement perch of the Gotham Bay Bridge, reeking of exhaustion and injured from the chase.

His luminous hazel-green eyes became trained on the piles of wreckage of smashed GCDP squad cars, shards of jaded pieces of glass and turned over cement truck with smoke escaping from a massive hole in the drum. Every fiber of his body ached, his bones felt numb and muscles strained.

Releasing an abysmal exhale, Batman fastened his lips into a tight line; grimace at the pain weaving inside of him.

He was immune to feeling broken bones and pints of churning blood flowing out of him. He blinked away the blurry splotches clouding his swimming vision. He clamped his eyes shut for a long moment and felt all the tension encasing over his batter framed ease when he listened to the voice of his salvation, the sleek velvet purr of seduction that beckoned his senses to become consumed by untamed and unstable desires.

_I can't ._ His stomach churned with discomfort. _I can't._

Turning his head, Batman spared a glance over his armored shoulder. She was leaning against the cement, clad in her black stealth suit, with the zipper undone enough to show the flushed hue of skin. She looked at him with her daunting coffee colored eyes under the darkness of the mask, pupils catching the golden city light reflecting of the calm waters of Gotham Bay. Her full bright scarlet lips were curved into a lethal grin, and she causally sauntered closer to his intimating presence, daring him to invade her space with one flash of her eyes.

He looked at her with contempt; he's not surprised to see her in the shadows. «Why are you here, Selina?" he bit out, his voice raspy and dark and he turned his head away, avoiding her insurable stare.

Abruptly, Selina took another purposeful step towards him, her gloved hand brushed over the sleek plate of his armor. He listened to the clicking of her spiked-heels against the cement. She was walking on serrated knifes, and never lost her footing as the metal scraped over the cracks. "Well, someone is in a bad mood." she tersely echoed in low, huskily voice. "I wonder how we can change that, handsome?" she purred, feral intentions rolled off the tip of her tongue. Her eyes lit up, and lips twisted into something deadly. She waited for him to straighten into his boots, and then engaged her attack, giving him no warning, just a pure shock of adrenaline rushing in his veins. "I know you still have a bit fight left in you?" she growled out a cold breath, and with one swift movement, she pivoted her heels and delivered a bruising roundhouse kick to his hard chest. He lost his balance slightly, but remained uprooted, panting with staggered intakes of breath.

"Don't tell you're acting like gentlemen? Where would the fun be in that." she taunted, brown eyes dark and filled with fire." Come on, handsome...Hit me...I dare you."

On a rush of instinct erupting in his body, Batman lashed out his gauntlet, scalloped arm, and grasped her wrist, twisting her around until her ample breasts collided with the solid plate of his torso. They paused for a moment, catching a breath, and tasting the feverish drops of sweat encasing over their lips; she rubbed her finger over the embossed outline of his bat insignia, and he narrowed his molten hazel eyes for a second and intently stared at her red lips morph into a devilish smirk. She waited for a long moment, and then grabbed his wrist, her eyes glinting predatory. He held her gaze, but she didn't release her grip on his arm.

"How come everything we try to dance..." she said through gritted teeth, looking into his fierce gaze burning under the slits of the cowl. "We're always wearing our masks?"

Batman tugged his wrist free from her hand. "Maybe it because we don't to take them off." he rumbled out a growl, searching in the depth of her carnal eyes.

Selina broke up her lips, releasing a sharp exhale. She felt her heart slamming against her rib cage, she was restless, and her blood became a heated combustion of desire. Quickly she launched another attack him, and rammed an elbow into the hard shell of his mask, making him stumble backwards, he refused to fall. Instead, he glared her down and calculated her weakness. He felt the edges of his thin-straight lips slack up into a faint smirk, and he struck at her with a cobra strike into her trim shoulder. She stiffened her lips, and flashed her eyes dangerously at him.

With another strike to her limb, they exchanged into a ferocious clash of fast nonlethal blows, kicks and blocking. Their bodies were drenched with sweat, skin blemished as they left their marks on the other, it was brutal, exhausting, and everything they wanted for a dance. When it was over, they were breathless and hazel locked with coffee.

Batman pulled off his cowl, tossing it to the ground, his dark hair ruffled and soaked, his chiseled and commanding features gleamed, and hazel ember were orbs of intoxicating fire. Before Selina can make her move, he lunged at her, a growl of hunger cracked up his throat, and Bruce snaked his arms around her curves, pulling her closer, locking against his body. He dipped her watching curtains of mahogany cascade over her shoulders and touched the cement underneath them. He pressed his lips softly on her neck, lingering tasting her skin. He knew she was a distraction, but she was something more to him, something that he would never reveal to her. After all, he was a man of secrets.

Selina closed her eyelids, sealing off the amber glow caressing over her ivory skin, she rubbed her lips together, as he breathed a promise over her, before claiming her lips with one hard, deep and sensual kiss. His tongue prodded her red blades apart, as he stroked, explored and relished her, his lips watered with intimate heat, and gloved hands traced warmth over her back. They shared equal passion, yielding to the rhythmic slides of their mouths against the other, and sucking out the air from their lungs while both wounded hearts became exposed.

Bruce wanted to tell her the truth-he was in love with her, but he also knew that she would only meet him halfway-between darkness and light.

When they finally broke away, Selina pressed her lips on his knife-edged cheek, and whispered hotly against his ear. "I'll see you, around."

He didn't say anything; he just gave him a faint nod and watched her vanish into the shadows of the night.

Lifting his cowl, Bruce spoke quietly under his breath, feeling his heart reach a steady beat. "Likewise, Selina Kyle."


End file.
